No Explanations
by HeavensScribe
Summary: Miyuki Kazunari was content with her life until she failed to pass the gennin exam.  Now what?  Shikamaru/OC, may or may not turn into Sasuke/OC


Miyuki dashed through town, weaving through the pedestrians in the roads of Konoha. The violet bangs that normally concealed her right eye were flying behind her in her haste, blending in with the rest of her shoulder-length purple hair. "Crap," she cursed in her head, "I'm going to be late again. Iruka will chew me out for sure! Damn it, why can't I wake up in the morning?"

She appeared in front of the academy building and ran up the stairs, stopping just in front of her classroom door. She clasped the hinge of the sliding door, ready to face her fate, but then she had an idea. "Maybe I can sneak in…" she thought to herself, going into a focused state. She hadn't practiced this technique before – she'd just seen it in on of the advanced ninjutsu books. She made a few choice hand signs, channeling her chakra into the last one. "I hope this works," she hoped as she closed her eyes.

She felt a slight wind as the ninjutsu whisked her into the classroom. When she opened her eyes, though, she was standing on top of one of the tables in the classroom – far from being inconspicuous. The entire class stared, a few giggles breaking from the girls. Miyuki glanced over to her destination, just a few feet away. "So close," she murmured dejectedly.

"Kazunari Miyuki!" Iruka berated the young woman, "Care to explain why you are late to class _again_? And why are you standing on that desk?"

Miyuki hopped down in front of the desk and stared at the brown-haired teacher at the front of the classroom. "I was late for the same reason I always am. As for standing on the desk, I just felt like making a fool of myself. But you don't have to worry anymore, Iruka-sensei, I'm here now and that's what matters, right?" she added, sending him a smile.

Iruka sighed, waving her off with his hand before resuming the lesson. She returned the exasperated gesture, then took her seat, immediately plopping her head down on her desk.

"Nice entrance," a voice whispered from her right. She peered up to see the Shikamaru's smirking face.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and groaned. "Thanks, but I wish I had made it to my seat instead." Shikamaru shook his head in return. "You're such an idiot sometimes. Remind me why I'm going out with you again?"

She gave the nonchalant boy a playful glare, holding his bored gaze for a moment before he shrugged and faced Iruka once more, pretending to listen. She continued to watch him for a minute, lost in her thoughts. She and Shikamaru had been 'going out' for about a month, which surprised just about everyone. She had heard the gossip everyone spread about the two of them. When people had noticed she and Shikamaru were actually acknowledging each other in public, no one had expected it to last a week, much less a month. She still wasn't quite sure how it had come about, but she liked Shikamaru and, as much as he joked about it, she knew he felt the same way about her. If he didn't care, he wouldn't go through the hassle of calling it a relationship.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she felt a pair of eyes burning into her back. She stretched her arms and yawned, taking the opportunity to glance behind her. Her eyes met Yamanaka Ino's, who was glaring at her with clear disdain. Miyuki gave her a questioning look only to be answered by a "hmph" as the blonde turned her attention back to Iruka. Miyuki sighed, bringing her gaze back to the front. She wasn't sure why, but the Yamanaka girl had always hated her. It wasn't as if Ino liked Shikamaru and Miyuki certainly felt nothing for the blonde girl's crush. Sighing, Miyuki gave up on trying to guess Yamanaka's intentions, just as she did every time.

After what seemed like an eternity, Iruka-sensei finally released the anxious students, reminding them that graduation testing would take place next class. The students stampeded out the door, some to study and some to cause an afternoon's worth of mischief. However, for one young couple, there were far more pressing matters at hand.

"Shikamaru! Do you have anything more to do in life than reminding me of all my mistakes?" Miyuki growled angrily from beside the lazy boy. Peering at her from the corner of his eye, he smiled at her obviously displayed emotions. One of the things he would never admit he liked about her was her brash personality. Sometimes it was troublesome to deal with her paper-thin temper, but somehow he made it through.

Shikamaru sighed. "You're such a handful," he mumbled.

"Yeah, well you're a lazy ass," she retorted, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

They walked a few minutes in a comfortable silence before Shikamaru asked, "You doing anything today?"

Miyuki grumbled. "No, but my parents are making me go home anyway. Someone told them the exam was tomorrow, so now they're locking me in my room until tomorrow. What do they think I'm going to do, study?" She blew at her bangs irritably.

"I'm not," the bored boy stated.

"At least you won't be stuck in your room," she muttered, causing Shikamaru to give her a blank look. "What?" she snapped.

He simply sighed. "You're so bothersome."

A small smile peeked through her brooding features as she punched him in the arm. "And yet you suffer my company."

He smirked back at her. "Just barely."

Her grin grew at his comment, but quickly faded when she realized they were stopping in front of her house. Her shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped her. "I _really_ don't want to study," she whined.

"Then don't," Shikamaru replied plainly.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully. "Bye Shika."

"Whatever," he muttered as he walked away. Miyuki just shook her head, the smile back on her face. He was the only person who could make her feel so calm. Her dread returned, though, when she walked into her house, the air already tense.

"Miyuki! Stop standing in the doorway and start reviewing!" her mother commanded from the couch, a newspaper in her hand. Miyuki shot her a rebellious look, but eventually trudged up to her room and shut the door.


End file.
